


Then Somehow Inside Me

by writermegs17



Series: The Ellie Chronicles [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: As a prequel to the Ellie Chronicles series universe, this story follows Clark and Lois through all the important moments of expecting their miracle baby, Elinor Lane-Kent





	Then Somehow Inside Me

Lois can’t recall a time she’s ever been this nervous, as crazy as her life with Clark had become, she still hated unexpected things sometimes. Waiting for that two-minute timer to go off was slightly terrifying, what would that test even say, or even scarier what would Clark say? They’d never really talked about having a baby, adoption was always a thought in the back of their minds, for when they were older, and things in the world calmed down. When she flipped the test over and it was positive, she wasn’t sure what to think. They were going to keep it obviously, she couldn’t even fathom them doing anything else, but it was still scary. Not sure what to feel anymore, she lets herself cry. After a few moments, she climbs back into bed with Clark. “Sorry, I uh, forgot to take out my contacts.” She fibs, nerves fogging up her brain.

Clark just looks at her, not buying any of this, but still gentle like always. “Lois, what's wrong, your eyes are all puffy from crying.” He says.

“Nothing, I’m just stressed.”  
“Lois, you don’t have to lie to me. I know you.”  
“I know, but I don't want to tell you, because if I did, that would make it real.”  
“What is it, are you okay?”  
Lois sighs, a tear falling down her cheek. “I’m pregnant.”  
Clark takes her hand. “Oh, that’s what’s got you so frazzled. You really scared me for a minute there, Lane.”  
“Are you mad?”  
“Mad, Lois, why on earth would I be mad?”  
“Because we weren’t trying. We never even talked about getting pregnant.”  
“I know, but I could never be mad about this. I love you too much.”  
“I’m just so scared, Clark.” Lois sobs.

“Shhh, it’s okay, we’ll figure everything out, we always do.”  
“Aren’t you scared too, with your Kryptonian DNA and everything?”  
“A little, but I know in my heart you and the baby are going to be just fine.”  
“We’re having a baby.” Lois whispers in awe

“You’re going to be such a good mom.”  
“I don’t know a damn thing about being maternal.”

“Yes you do, you love more deeply than anyone I've ever met, and you are fiercely loyal. Those are the most important traits, everything else will just fall into place, you’ll see.”  
“I just don’t want our baby to hate me, that’s why I never said anything to you about kids.”  
“Lois, no child with my DNA could ever hate you. This child is going to spend his or her entire life knowing that you are my favorite person in the entire world.” Clark declares, kissing Lois on the cheek  
“God, I hope so. I want our kid to be exactly like you.”

“Personally, I wouldn’t mind it if our kid was like you, I mean two people who relentlessly tease me? that’s the dream.”

“You’re crazy.”  
“I’m just trying to show you that you don’t have to be scared, we’re going to crush this. I’m sure of it.”  
“You want to know a secret?”

“About our baby? Of course I do.”  
“I think it’s a girl, and I really, really hope I’m right.”  
“Yeah, I think so too. I’ve always felt like if we somehow got pregnant, it’d be a girl.”

“You’ve been waiting for me to catch up on the whole wanting kids front for a while, haven’t you?”

“Maybe, but I wasn't going to press it because I knew the idea scared you.”  
“It doesn’t anymore. Not when I think about how much you love us, we’ll always be loved more than anything by you, and that makes me feel so much better.”

“Good, but if you get scared again, I’ll be right here.”

“I know.”

Clark wraps his arms around Lois and smiles,” Get some sleep, okay? I don’t want you up all night worrying, it’s not good for either one of you.” He says, pressing a kiss to her belly and making Lois feel like the luckiest person alive. Well, next to their baby, of course.

XXX 

Lois hated morning sickness more than anything in the entire world, she was convinced. It was terrible and she tried to remind herself that it meant the baby was growing properly, but today she was so miserable that she simply couldn’t. Today, it was so bad that she called off of work, and Lois Lane never took sick days, ever. Right now, she was sitting on the couch popping Gatorade ice cubes into her mouth, trying to keep her electrolytes up, but it wasn’t helping much, she couldn’t keep anything in her stomach. When Clark walks through the door she’s never been so happy to see him, she knows he’ll listen intently and she needed that desperately. “You feeling any better? I missed you.” He tells her, sitting down next to her almost immediately.

“Not hardly, god I’ve never been this nauseous. I can’t wait to not be consumed by puking my guts out, but then I’ll be showing, which is equally horrifying.”

“You’ll be glowing, you already are.”

“Honey, I love you and you are the sweetest person in the world, but can you please let me wallow in my misery for just a second?”

“Alright, I can do that.”

“It did get really lonely without you, I had too much time to think.”

“Kind thoughts, I hope?” Clark says, kissing Lois’s belly as she lays her head in his lap.

“Mostly, I had my daily freak out though, but then I closed my eyes and saw our baby’s sweet face in my head and I felt better.” 

“What does our baby look like in your head?”

“She’s got your eyes, and your pink lips, and these rosy cheeks that are just so round I’ll have to pinch them.”

“We’re still sure it’s a girl?”

“Absolutely.”’

“She’s gonna change the world, just like you.”

“I love you. So much… Oh god, I’m going to puke again.”

Clark follows Lois to the bathroom and holds her hair back, he hates seeing her so miserable, but she’s growing a miracle in her belly, so he’s happy to stand beside her. “You don’t have to watch me throw up, you know.” She says.

“I know I don’t have to, but I’m by your side always.”’ 

“I feel so pitiful and weak I hate it.”

“You’re not weak, you are carrying a half superhuman in your body. You always have been the strongest woman in the world.”

“Thank you, for saying that.”

“It’s the truth, but it’s okay for you to not feel like it is.”

“I’m just scared, what if I screw her up from being so nauseous. What if she’s not growing properly?”

“Lois, look at me, she’s fine, do you remember when the doctor told us things were perfect a few days ago, just try and focus on that.”

“I know our little peanut is doing great, it’s just that there’s no one else with our unique situation, and I have so many questions.”  
“I know, and I wish I could get those answered for you.”

“The app says she’s the size of a strawberry now, so I should probably stop calling her peanut.”

“You can call our little miracle whatever your heart desires as long as your nicknames for her are nicer than the ones for me.”

“Hmm, okay, I’m partial to peanut though. You can’t have that, it’s mine.”  
Clark smiles. “I’ll just call her an angel, you know, since that’s what she is.” Clark answers, kissing Lois’s belly.

“You better be careful, honey, all that sweet talk is what made us expectant parents in the first place, and it tickles when you kiss my tiny bump.”

Clark just gives her a shy smile, he can’t wait to have tiny baby cheeks to kiss instead, but right now he liked attending to all of Lois’s simple orders. “Yes Ms. Lane.”

XXX

It took Lois a few days to get used to the flutters in her stomach that were her daughter’s early attempts at tumbling inside of her. Knowing for certain that her sweet baby was a girl nearly erased Lois’s fears completely, she was determined to give her daughter the kind of love she herself hasn’t had in her life for so many years. Clark was also elated that their wish for a daughter came true, and Lois couldn’t wait to show him what it felt like when their little girl kicked. Because of this, Lois’s nudges him awake in the middle of the night, a giant grin on her face.  
“Clark wake up, I have something to show you.” She whispers excitedly.

“Right now, at three o’clock in the morning, on a Saturday?” Clark mumbles yawning

“No love, seriously, our baby is kicking, like full on soccer style. It’s amazing.”  
“Really? That’s amazing.”  
“Yeah, their strongest in the middle of my stomach, so if you just leave your hand right there, she’ll say hi.”

Clark’s face lights up almost immediately. “Oh my goodness, she’s so strong already.”  
“She is, it’s like she went from fluttering around in there to doing gymnastic tricks.”

“What’s it feel like from the inside?”

“Like the truckload of fries this little girl makes me eat are kicking me in the stomach.”

“That’s a very interesting description, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Great, now she’s turning my insides into a kickball stand.”  
“She’s not hurting you, is she? With her genetics, I’m still worried about that.”

“Clark, she’s half human and with my weekly micro doses of kryptonite, we’re just fine, she’s growing a little tiny, but our daughter is perfect and so am I.”

“I’m sorry if I’m stressing you out more, I just don’t know what I’d do without you, or our little miracle baby.”  
“Honey, you don’t ever have to apologize for worrying about me, that’s why I married you, because you are the most selfless man I know.”  
“I just hope your delivery is as safe as possible, because if I lost you and had to raise Ellie all by myself, I don’t think I could do it.”

“You won’t have to worry about that, and even if you did, you wouldn’t be doing it alone, you have your mom, Chloe and Ollie, and everyone who loves you as much as I do.”  
“I love you so, so much. I can’t wait to go on this adventure with you.”  
“I think somebody agrees with her daddy.” Lois says, placing Clark’s left hand on her belly and resting her head on her head on his shoulder.

“It’s so surreal, especially now that she’s moving around inside of you. We really made a person that’s half you and half me. It’s so amazing.” 

“You called her Ellie earlier, are you sure you want to name her Elinor, after my mother?”

“Of course I am, our baby girl is going to grow up to be an incredibly strong woman, she needs the name of one.” 

Lois smiles, her heart so full it could burst. “I couldn’t agree more.”

XXX  
Everyone who knows Lois knows that she hates the color pink for herself, actually she absolutely detested it, but when it came to decorating Ellie’s nursery, she loved it, it was dainty and delicate, but also held its own, all traits she wanted her sweet angel to inherit. The walls were a soft blush color, but since they decided on an outer space theme, the crib was gray and up against an accent wall that’s covered in navy constellation wallpaper. The mobile is silver glittery stars with a pink Saturn in the center, it's truly celestial and Lois loves sitting in the glider and cradling her belly. Right now she’s folding the latest collection of outfits from Chloe and Oliver, Ellie’s wardrobe was immaculate thanks to their very excited family members. Lois’s favorites were the tiny shoes, she couldn’t wait to count her daughter’s’ tiny toes over and over.

“Lois, what are you doing?” Clark asks her, peeping his head in the doorway.

“Trying to distract myself from how hard Ellie’s been kicking me today.” She answers bluntly.

“Do you think she’s coming anytime soon?”

“I’m only 36 weeks, so probably not.”

“I don’t know, Lane, she’s sitting a lot lower than last week.” 

“Honey, how do you know more pregnancy details than me, the one who’s actually _pregnant.”’_

“Because I get worried and google things while you’re sleeping.”

“Clark, we’re fine, sure she’s measuring a little tiny, but she’s active, and that’s a good thing.”

“I know, it’s just a little scary.”

“It is, but it’s less scary when you imagine what she’s going to look like. My money’s still on jet black hair and your gorgeous baby blues.”

“I think she’s gonna look like her Mommy.”

“I just hope she loves me as much as she loves you.”

“Hey, she’s going to love you, almost as much as I do.”

“But what if I’m not any good at being a mom?”

“You are going to be incredible.”

“What if I get postpartum depression and want nothing to do with her? I’d never forgive myself.” Lois says starting to cry.

“Shhh, we’ll figure everything out together, just like always, alright, I promise you.”

“I just wish I could have mom with me right now.”

“She’d be so proud of you, I know it. Ellie is lucky to have such an incredible namesake. Her very own guardian angel.”

“Yeah, she is, the luckiest baby in the whole galaxy.” 

“I love you so, so much, you know that?”

“I do, you show me every day, Clark. I’m infinitely lucky.”

“We both are.”

Lois is about to kiss her husband, when all of a sudden, her eyes go wide. “Oh my god.” She. whispers.

“Lois? What is it?”

“My water just broke. Our baby is coming.”

XXX

Nine hours later, Lois is almost fully dilated and ready to push, but they’re still waiting for the doctor’s comfirmation. 

“I can’t wait any longer. Her head is literally squishing my pelvis.” Lois says, clearly exasperated.

“Just try and focus on your breathing, okay? You’re doing so well.” Clark says gently, giving his wife a reassuring smile.

“It’s much harder than it looks, but I promise I’m trying.”  
“You’re quieter than I thought you’d be, you aren’t a quiet person.”

“While you were off eating in secret and presumably calling Ollie for your final pre-parent freak-out , the nurse said screaming makes it harder on the baby cause you’re not using the right muscles, so I’m being mindful of that.”

“Look at you making parent-level sacrifices already.”  
“So, you’re going to ignore, the fact, I just roasted you?”  
“No, but I’m sorry I get to eat food and freak out alone.”  
“I’m not, Smallville, you’re miserable when you are hungry and pacing, and one of us has to stay calm right now, and it sure as hell isn’t me for once.”  
“Valid point.”

“I’m scared, what if her heart rate goes down or her head turns at the last minute?”

“I know you’re scared, and that’s understandable, but look at the monitors, she’s okay. You’re both okay, you can do this.”

“But what if I can’t?”

“Lois, look at me, you are the strongest and most determined woman I know. You’re gonna be fine, and I’ll be right here the whole time; and then when it’s all over our baby will be so unbelievably perfect that you’ll forget all about how scared you were.”

“Yeah, okay, I can do this.”

A moment later the doctor returns and Lois is being instructed on how to properly push without straining herself. And then, just like that it’s almost time for the baby to be born.

“You are doing so, so, good, love.” Clark whispers in absolute awe.

“I’m so tired.” Lois sighs. 

“I know, but you’re so close, she’s going to be here so soon.”

“You can’t know that.”

“No Lois, I’m dead serious her head is literally right there.”

“Really? You can see her head?

“Yeah, she’s got a head full of hair already. It’s amazing. _You _are amazing.”

“Oh my goodness.”

“Alrighty, I think you’re ready to meet your little girl, mama, what do you say?” The doctor says.

Lois can only nod, and then before she knows it, a loud cry fills the room.

“Oh my goodness, hi sweet Elinor, I’m your mommy, oh you’re perfect, yes you are,

absolutely perfect.” Lois sobs 

Clark grins. “You did it, and she’s just the most beautiful baby in the whole world.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, they’re just gonna take all her measurements so I’m gonna follow them over there, and then I’ll bring her right back to you.”

“Okay.”

When Clark returns a few minutes later, Lois is a little nervous.

“So, how is she?” She asks.

“She’s tiny, six pounds three ounces, and seventeen inches long, but she’s perfect, strong little angel passed her Apgar test with flying colors.”

“Thank goodness, that’s so good, peanut, you’re such a perfect baby, I always knew you would be.” Lois says, crying again as she cradles her daughter in her arms.

“I could look at my girls all day. How lucky am I?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe we made such a gorgeous little person.”

“Neither can I. Welcome to the world, sweet Ellie. You are our greatest adventure.”

“Oh honey, look! She’s opening her eyes.”

“She’s got my eyes, well sort of, they look a lot prettier on her little face.”

“Ellie, look, who is that, huh? That’s your daddy, you wanna say hi?” Lois coos, but Ellie’s still a little too fussy to let anybody but Lois hold her. “That’s okay, peanut we’ll work up to it, you can stay right here for now. I’ve got you.”

“She’s perfect, I can’t believe we ever lived without her.”

Lois smiles, in absolute awe of her life at this moment. She was absolutely sure that their little miracle, Elinor Martha Lane-Kent was going to change the world someday.


End file.
